Can You Feel My Love?
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Seeing as no one has done a POV reaction fic, i thought i'd do one. This is from Booth and Brennan's POV. Hope you like. Better than the description.
1. Chapter One

Can You Feel My Love?

**A/N: I have so many ideas coming out of my head from The Change In The Game when I should be doing two assessments. I can do those in the few days before. It's all good. From what I can see, no one has done a reaction story from either Booth or Brennan's POV, so here goes. First is Brennan. Second is Booth. Two-shot. Full of fluff. Hope you like. :)**

**Chapter One: Can I really be pregnant and how do I tell him?**

It has been 5 weeks since Vincent was killed and 5 weeks since Booth and I had slept together. My period was supposed to come a week ago. The math disagreed with my brain. I couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't. But logic interceded. I knew all the signs. I was trained in this very thing. I could see the very slight widening of my hips. I had been feeling nauseous at the smallest things. The signs added up to the hypothesis that I was pregnant. I ran out of my apartment and to the supermarket two blocks away and bought 3 pregnancy tests. I had to be sure. 20 minutes later I looked at the three white sticks which were accompanied by three pink plus signs. Oh dear god, I was pregnant. Sure, in the few weeks Booth and I had entered an emotional and physical relationship, we had made love quite a few times, but it couldn't be from the most recent ones. It had to be that night. The night Vincent died. That was 5 weeks ago. I was at least 5 weeks pregnant. But I had to confirm with my doctor.

Later that day, I am still in a state of shock and sitting on the cold white table when Dr Cooper walks in.

"Hello, Temperance. How are you today?"

"Well, I guess you could say I am experiencing shock. I came to you today because I wanted to have a pregnancy test."

"Ah yes. I've had quite a few of those this week. Just urinate into this cup and I'll take a small blood sample to be totally sure. I know how you like to be thorough, Dr Brennan."

Somehow I had enough urine left to be able to fill the sample and after 20 minutes of waiting, Dr Cooper walks in smiling. I knew it. I am pregnant.

"Well, congratulations, Temperance. You are pregnant. You'll have to book an appointment in a few weeks but other than that you just need to get onto these prenatal vitamins and supplements and you should be okay."

"Thank you, Dr Cooper."

I leave her office in a daze. I'm pregnant. With Booth's child. I am having _Booth's baby_. But I focus on getting a present for Angela and Hodgins' very expectant child. I find myself wandering around a baby boutique looking at all the tiny onesies and toys. I find a long, floppy eared bunny for Baby Hodgins, but what attracts my attention is a tiny pink onesie with little flowers on it. My eyes well up as I hold it up, examining how tiny it is and how in 8 months I will have a tiny human totally dependent on me roughly this size. I don't even realise I picked it up until I reach the sales desk and my eyes are still filled with tears.

"Expecting a little girl, are you?"

"I am not totally sure, but I just… I have this feeling."

"Well, congratulations."

I walk out of the store, bunny and onesie in tow, and spend the whole night staring at the tiny outfit wondering just what the hell I am going to do.

The next day, I go to pick up my vitamins and I'm shocked out of my daze by a text from none other than Booth. _Hey, Bones. Meet me at the Royal Diner. Your father wanted to meet us there about the case. 20 minutes okay? Booth._ I don't even pay attention to what I type as I walk the short distance to my car. There is no parking near the diner, so the closest spot I find I take and walk the rest of the way. The whole way, I can't help but think of a baby girl with Booth's warm brown eyes and his smile, which is irrational because there is no way I could know if it was a boy or a girl.

The whole undercover mission, I can't help but see a brown haired preteen acting like Amber. There is no way any child of mine would act like that. But the thought of her turning out like that scares me. The whole notion of being a mother scares me. Dad knows something is up, but I don't let anything on. I just focus on the murder. But, that's when I get the call that Angela is about to give birth. Booth and I rush to the hospital and about half an hour later, Hodgins emerges with a tiny bundle with a hat that resembles Angela's father's and the new father proudly introduces his son to the world. Well, the squints.

"I would like you to meet my son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins."

My eyes began to well up at Angela and Hodgins' obvious tribute to the fallen intern and I can sense Booth looking at me and smiling. Although I want to see my "nephew" I want to see my best friend as well. Mainly to see what it was like. My pregnant mind is far too inquisitive.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How was it?"

"Wonderful. Beautiful."

That is all I needed to hear. I had to let Booth know. I knew how much it hurt him that Rebecca shut him out of so much of Parker's baby phase. I couldn't do that to him. I wanted my baby to have a father. Especially a father like Booth. A few hours after we leave the new family, we're walking along a street near Booth's apartment. It struck me how happy they were.

"They look so happy."

"They had a baby."

"Their whole lives have changed, you think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well you know having a baby, that's a good thing."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, it's a great thing. Why? … What? Oh, come on Bones, look the baby … the baby's just fine. It's healthy. They have a healthy baby, they love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, OK? … What?"

I can't hold it off any longer. I just hoped Booth would take it well.

"I'm pregnant … You're the father."

There's no reaction from Booth for what feels like an eternity, but it is, in reality, not long before a smile grows over his symmetrical features. His smile relieves me and I smile as well. We stand there smiling for way too long and I break the silence before people think we're mad.

"Say something, Booth."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Like, _pregnant_?"

"I don't know how there could be anything different from pregnant. Other than not pregnant."

"I'm the dad?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes, Booth."

Booth smile gets wider, if it were possible, and before I knew it, I was being lifted off the ground and swung around happily.

"Booth! Put me down." I say laughing along.

Booth puts me down, laughing, and then kisses me with such passion, I lose my footing for a moment. I soon recover and we kiss like never before. Well, with the exception of our love making sessions. Booth breaks the kiss and smiles.

"Booth, I know this is sudden and unplanned, but-" he cuts me off with another kiss and then stops.

"Bones, I'm fairly certain that you know by now that I love you. And I love this baby. It was fate. I know you don't believe, but all we needed was one night to create this… this miracle. I love you, Bones."

"Thank you, Booth. I also wanted to say that I have an appointment for an ultrasound in about a week or two. I'd love if you'd come with me."

"It would be my honour, Temperance."

Two weeks later, and I have started to show a little. Booth assures me that you can hardly notice it, but I am certain that it is obvious.

"Hey, Bones. Before we head off to the doctor, I just wanted to give you this. I saw it a few days ago and I couldn't help myself."

I open the small, neatly wrapped package to reveal a tiny onesie with little bones all over it. My eyes well up and my throat constricts at the meaning of this gift. I can't form any words so I just kiss him.

"Thank you."

"Well, whoever's in there is going to be Little Bones, so this says it all."

"It's wonderful, Booth. I love you."

"I love you too." Booth says at he leans down to my belly and kisses it. "I love you too, Little Bones."

Soon we are at the doctors and she is squirting my belly with some kind of blue jelly. Booth and I share a nervous look and then back to the screen where our baby is shown to us for this first time, their steady heartbeat filling the room.

"And that is your baby. Congratulations."

Booth and I tearfully stare at the screen showing our little bundle of us moving about inside of me. Booth squeezes my hand as I see a few tears escape down his cheeks.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"So? Bones, do you want to know? Seeing as you're the one doing this."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"So do I."

"Yeah, well you'll probably figure it out anyway."

"Okay, so… you are having… a little girl. Congratulations. You're going to have a daughter."

I really start to cry at that news and Booth wraps his arms around me just saying, "A little girl, Bones. A little girl."

The doctor excuses herself saying, "I'll give you two some time and I'll be back with a few pictures of your daughter."

"A daughter, Bones."

"A baby girl."

I couldn't believe it. I had a feeling it was going to be a girl and I was right. I couldn't help but think of a little girl with Booth's brown eyes and inquisitive nature running around with Parker. I never thought I'd have a family, but thanks to everything that's happened, I do. A loving partner and a daughter on the way.

Booth opens his teary eyes and moves down to my stomach just after I wipe the jelly off and kisses it as he talks to our daughter.

"Hey, sweetie. It's your daddy here. I just want to tell you how much your mummy and I already love you. I can't wait to meet you, but until then, go easy on mummy. I love you so much already and your big brother will love you too."

Booth looks back up to me and I am crying like crazy.

"I love you, Bones. Thank you. Thank you so much."

I never knew that I would ever have this. I'd given up on really having the family that I never did, but I am glad I get it. Especially with Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Feel My Love?

**A/N: Okay, so this one is from Booth's POV. It'll obviously be shorter because it'll only go from the birth of Baby Hodgins to the ultrasound. I find Booth easier to write, but the more I write of Brennan, the easier it gets.**

**Chapter Two: Reminders of Children Prior and A Big Shock.**

Bones had gotten the call that Angela was about to have her baby just as we were about to make the arrest. We ran straight there and not too long after everyone was there, Hodgins comes out with his new baby wearing a hat to match Angela's dad.

"I would like you to meet my son. Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins."

I can see Bones is affected by their tribute to the Squintern and I had to bite back a lump in my throat. This whole thing made me think back to Parker and all the things Hodgins got to see with Angela and their baby that Rebecca didn't let me have. But our situations were vastly different. But after all the stuff I went through, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Parker is one of the best kids I know and Baby Michael is going to be the same. I look over at Bones whose staring tearfully at her "nephew" and she looks back at me, smiling. She's been acting different all case. Yes, we'd been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks trying to establish our new relationship and we have… erm… you know… a few times in that time as well. I see Bones disappear into the room to talk to her best friend and give her the bunny we picked out for Michael and she comes out a few minutes later looking happy and nervous at the same time.

We leave the hospital maybe 20 minutes later and we end up walking back to my apartment, all along the way talking about Angela and Hodgins and their new baby.

"They look so happy."

"Yeah, well they had a baby."

"Their whole lives have changed. You think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well you know having a baby, that's a good thing."

"You really think that?"

How could you not? I've had Parker and I can't remember a day when I'd been happier. Having a child changes you. Hell, it changed me. It made me look at my life objectively and I knew the moment I saw his face, I had to beat my gambling addiction. I had to do it to be the father I wanted to be and the father he deserved. It was only til a year and a half later when I met Bones that I really _really_ tried.

"Yeah, it's a great thing. Why? … What? Oh, come on Bones, look the baby … the baby's just fine. It's healthy. They have a healthy baby, they love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives, OK? … What?"

"I'm pregnant…"

What? Bones is pregnant? Could it be mine?

"You're the father."

Oh my god. Bones is pregnant. With my baby. Temperance Brennan is having my baby. I couldn't help but smile. But I was obviously not smiling on the outside yet because Bones was starting to look worried. A small smile creeps onto my face as I let out a small laugh of disbelief and Bones does the same, but a breath of relief.

"Say something, Booth."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Like, _pregnant_?"

"I don't know how there could be anything different from pregnant. Other than not pregnant."

"I'm the dad?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes, Booth."

My smile grew and before I could even know it, I had picked Bones up and was swinging her around happily, both of us laughing and not caring that people were looking at us like we were mad.

"Booth! Put me down." Bones said, laughing along.

I put her down because I was getting dizzy and I kiss her harder and deeper and with more love than I have ever kissed anyone before. My stomach does flip flops when she kisses me back and before we get arrested for public indecency, I break the kiss and smile at her.

"Booth, I know this is sudden and unplanned, but-" I cut her off with a kiss before she can say any more and I break it a minute later.

"Bones, I'm fairly certain that you know by now that I love you. And I love this baby. It was fate. I know you don't believe, but all we needed was one night to create this… this miracle. I love you, Bones."

It was the truth. The only person I loved more than Bones was Parker, but that was a given. Fate was on our sides that night, or maybe morning, we made this baby. Things like that don't usually happen, but it only took us one night. One night of pure and unadulterated love to make this new life. To bind us together forever.

"Thank you, Booth. I also wanted to say that I have an appointment for an ultrasound in about a week or two. I'd love if you'd come with me."

"It would be my honour, Temperance."

Two weeks later, Bones and I are getting ready to leave my apartment and I know I can't wait any longer to give her something I found a few days earlier on my lunch break.

"Hey, Bones. Before we head off to the doctor, I just wanted to give you this. I saw it a few days ago and I couldn't help myself."

I see her open the gift carefully and her eyes well up as she sees the little onesie with little bones all over it. It was hard to find, the saleswoman told me, but Bones had found my cocky belt buckle on many occasions so this was only appropriate. Well, also the fact that it has little bones on it. She looks at me tearfully and kisses me, clearly lost for words. She's been more emotional lately and she assures me that it's just her hormones messing with her. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

"Well, whoever's in there is going to be Little Bones, so this says it all."

"It's wonderful, Booth. I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I lean down to her slightly raised belly and kiss it. "I love you too, Little Bones."

Soon, we're sitting in the exam room and the doctor squirts Bones' belly with some blue jelly. I still can't remember the name, but I focus on the machine which will show us our baby. Bones looks to me nervously as the sound of a steady heartbeat fills the room and our baby appears on the screen. I look to Bones, whose eyes are filled with tears that are just starting to spill over.

"And that is your baby. Congratulations."

_Our baby_. It still sounds funny. _OUR BABY_. I squeeze her hand as my own tears escape my eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"So? Bones, do you want to know? Seeing as you're the one doing this."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"So do I."

"Yeah, well you'll probably figure it out anyway."

"Okay, so… you are having… a little girl. Congratulations. You're going to have a daughter."

Bones and I really start to cry at that news as I wraps my arms around Bones just saying, "A little girl, Bones. A little girl."

I can't believe it. A daughter. A little girl.

The doctor excuses herself saying, "I'll give you two some time and I'll be back with a few pictures of your daughter."

"A daughter, Bones."

"A baby girl."

I couldn't believe it. I close my eyes and the first thing I see is a young woman in a white dress with Bones' blue eyes and brown hair.

"_Come on, Dad. We'll be late if you don't hurry up now."_

She takes my hand and I see a silver diamond adorning her left hand. The doors in front of us open and I see Bones sitting at the front of the seats smiling at me, two silver bands adorning the same finger as our daughter.

I know it's just an image, but I can't wait to meet our daughter. After Bones wipes off her belly, I tearfully lean down to her stomach and talk to our baby.

"Hey, sweetie. It's your daddy here. I just want to tell you how much your mummy and I already love you. I can't wait to meet you, but until then, go easy on mummy. I love you so much already and your big brother will love you too."

I look back up to Bones and she's crying like crazy.

"I love you, Bones. Thank you. Thank you so much."

This is what I always wanted and having Bones giving me this made me love her even more, if it were possible.


End file.
